


Yuna cums home

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Oneshot Request from BraveVesperia1: What if Yuna wasn't the only Al Bhed in Besaid Village and because of a certain confession, things get very steamy after the incidents with Vegnagun and Sin are finished, find out in Yuna Cums Home. (Yuri, Futa warning.)





	Yuna cums home

**The scene fades in to show TME while he walked along the Besaid shore and he listened to the waves for a bit.**

"**Ah, so peaceful… wouldn't you all agree?" TME said before he looks at the readers with a grin on his face.**

"**Anyway while things are peaceful thanks to Tidus and the others beating Sin and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine beating Vegnagun, peace has returned to Spira, however this Story is a request from BraveVesperia1, and thanks to some permissions and what not, I am using an OC of theirs called Josie Maxwell, a female Al bhed who lives in Besaid, in a nutshell she was there before Yuna left on her pilgrimage, I will explain things more on how Wakka didn't find out later, but for now, thanks to a bit of talk, I can use an original dressphere that would allow Yuna to become a futanari, its the one from Yuna's unexpected encounters, if you read that then you'll know what I mean, however if you don't then don't worry, I'll have Shinra explain things but considering he is a kid, he won't think about the… side effect from the Fem-goon dressphere that Leblanc had made for her goons… hehe… anyway this story starts out soon after the group gets back to Besaid and helped Tidus come back, and sorry for any Tidus X Yuna lovers, but BraveVesperia1 requested that Yuna get with a female OC so…" TME said before the scene shifts to Besaid village.**

* * *

**Spira/ Besaid Village/ Yuna**

The scene now showed many people having a massive party to celebrate Yuna, Rikku, and Paine saving Spira again after they heard of the Vegnagun incident and more importantly how Tidus was able to come back thanks to Yuna agreeing to the Fayth's offer of reviving Tidus from the dead, granted she no longer felt any romantic feelings for him since he was gone for so long and… moved on so to speak… she was pretty honest with Tidus and surprisingly he was alright with it much to Yuna's surprise, then again she did see Tidus getting a bit friendly during the festival which made Yuna giggle a bit when she could see a budding relationship in the works.

However during the festival, she was hanging out with her best friend in Besaid every now and then during her childhood, an Al bhed named Josie Maxwell, its was a strange name for an Al bhed but it helped hide her heritage from Wakka who at the time when she first got to Besaid, she was a bit scared of Wakka and he could have attacked her if he found out, thankfully she normally wore sunglasses when she was younger and explained that her eyes were extra sensitive to light, hence the sunglasses she wore constantly.

Josie is a childhood friend of Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu, her mother took her to Besaid after her father was killed by Sin, he was a Crusader so it was obvious that it was a job where your life was at risk… and it was a risk that took his life...

She had light brown hair which was similar to the iconic blond color that all Al bhed had so she could have been, ebony skin tone, hazen eyes which was abnormal since most Al bhed had green eyes, she had a slim petite build with respectable C cup breasts but was very fit from training with a gun and sword since Fiends could be an issue outside of the village and she wanted to defend herself since she wanted to be alive when Yuna got back to Besaid and trained hard to do so.

She wore an outfit like Kairi's from Kingdom hearts 2 but the color scheme is mainly blue and black instead of the pink coloring.

However there was a reason for that drive since to many, all they saw was Josie being good friends with Yuna… however Yuna knew differently and while she looks Josie who was talking with Lulu at the moment on tips for spell casting, Yuna remembered what happened before she first left for her journey.

* * *

_ **Spira/ past/ Besaid village/ Yuna** _

_Yuna, in her summoner gear was finishing packing her suitcase in the temple and filled it with offerings for the various temples and some clothing and a few other things for her before she heard the door to the room she was in open._

"_Yuna!" A female voice said before Yuna looked back to see Josie rushing into the room with a worried look on her face._

"_Josie?, is something wrong?" Yuna asked while Josie looked a bit… conflicted?_

_Yuna then stood up with a confused look on her face, but before she could speak, Josie quickly moved to Yuna and gripped her shoulders._

"_Please Yuna don't go on this pilgrimage!… you know why I don't want you to go right?... you'll die if you go get the Final Aeon!" Josie said while Yuna looked a bit thoughtful._

"_Yeah… but if I don't then who would stop Sin?, other summoners would go but every summoner going to Zanarkand would increase our chances of getting the Calm to appear… I know its not a perfect situation Josie, but unless the summoners go, then millions would die and I just won't let that happen." Yuna said with a look that showed she wouldn't be swayed which caused Josie to grit her teeth when she knew half assed reasons wouldn't work on her and when Yuna went back to pack her suitcase, Josie grit her teeth again before she said this which shocked Yuna greatly._

"_W-Well... W-What… if… I told you that I… loved you…" Josie said which made Yuna's eyes widen before she looks back at Josie with wide eyes._

"_What?... oh you mean like a great friend or sister right?" Yuna said when she misunderstood what Josie means which caused Josie to facepalm before she walks up to Yuna and with barely gathered courage, she surprised Yuna when she gripped her shoulders again and surprised the summoner when she kissed Yuna on the lips which caused Yuna's eyes to widen in shock while Josie keeps the kiss up for about 20 seconds before she pulled away from a wide eyed Yuna who looked at Josie in shock and surprise while Josie grins nervously._

"_Er… I came on too strong did I?" Josie said which caused Yuna to blink a few times before she blushed brightly when she fully registered what Josie did._

"_W-Well… not sure about that… never got a c-confession like that." Yuna said which caused Josie to blush before she clears her throat._

"_S-So… change your mind on going?" Josie said while Yuna looked a bit happy… but got a saddened look on her face._

"_I-I'm sorry Josie… but…" Yuna said while Josie got a bad feeling in her gut when she saw Yuna's face and Yuna continues before Josie could say anything._

"_... considering you know what will happen at the end of this… I… can't return those feelings… you'll be better off looking for someone else to love…" Yuna said before she went to close her suitcase and quickly walked out of the room fast and exits the room and closed the door before Yuna bit her lower lip a bit when she heard crying inside before she resolved herself when she had another reason to defeat Sin and went to the entrance of the temple with her bag in tow while the sounds of Josie crying rang out in her mind even with how quiet the cries were before the scene went to the present._

* * *

**Spira/ Present/ Besaid Island/ Besaid Village/ Yuna**

Yuna was looking at Josie when she saw how much she changed over the years, her body grew a bit more shapely, her bust going a bit in between C to D, her hips looking more wide and tone from her training, her outfit was a bit changed to have sandals instead of shoes because of the warmer temperature.

Yuna blushed a bit when she saw how Josie grew and remembered when she first got back after the eternal calm started, she remembered everyone getting wide eyes when Josie, the normally sky reserved woman run up to Yuna and flat out gave her a jumping hug while kissing her… that… was a record breaker for Wakka and Lulu who saw that while everyone else in Yuna's party had lesser jaw drops and Kimari, though didn't have a jaw drop, had wide eyes while Josie hugged Yuna more and Yuna, though did having one interesting talk with Lulu and Wakka later, did chalk up Josie's out of character moment to her being so happy to actually see Yuna alive and well.

Time passed to years later with the Sphere Hunting incident happened shortly after, thankfully beforehand Yuna and Josie were able to patch things up and become friends again so when she told Josie about leaving again to help rescue an old friend of hers, Josie was pretty understanding this time, though considering what happened last time, she didn't do anything else to Yuna… which oddly made her feel odd about that, granted she did visit Besaid every now and then, either to visit or for missions, but it felt like she and Josie were not as friendly as they use to be… so when the issue with Vegnagun over and with Tidus back in everyone's lives, Yuna made a choice to speak with Josie about something important as she broke from her thoughts and looked at Josie again before she got to her feet.

Thanks to how a dressphere and the grid the spheres were equipped too worked and how it could adapt to its wielder, Yuna was able to get up and walk over easily without any issue towards Josie before Yuna spoke up to get Josie's attention after Lulu left to get a bite to eat for herself and for Vidina, the little baby boy in Lulu's arms.

"Hey Josie…" Yuna said which got Josie's attention.

"Yeah Yuna?" Josie said while Yuna blushed a bit while she took a moment to clear her thoughts.

"I'm just wondering… think we can talk in private in our secret place?" Yuna said which made Josie blink when she didn't expect that.

"Ummm, sure, just let me grab my weapons just in case." Josie said when she went home to grab her weapons, she went without the sunglasses more often thanks to Wakka being more accepting of Al bhed and was able to tell him the truth about her and her mother, granted Wakka was pretty shocked at first… but considering how much of an ass he was to them did make him rub the back of his head and stuff before he pretty much gave Josie a hug and told her that he didn't need to hide who she was anymore… got a laugh out of Rikku who messed with Wakka a bit for that and not realizing that Josie was an Al bhed for so long which really made Wakka facepalm this time when this would be an annoying thing for a bit.

Anyway… Josie got her weapons, her sword and pistol before she followed Yuna away from the festivities and deep into the Besaid jungle, years ago the duo played around here when friends were less apparent but when they started to show up more, they had to leave the area alone, thankfully the fiends activities slowed but some fiends did give them trouble but thanks to Josie learning some magic to take advantage of the fiends weaknesses, and Yuna using the **Last resort** garment grid to take advantage of the 5 dresspheres she had equipped, the duo managed to get to the secret area in no time flat.

The secret place was pretty beautiful to say the least, on one side was a single waterfall that flowed into a small lake, another side showed a small field of flowers that were perfect for flower crowns or other things, there was even a small cave to rest in when rain picked up, all in all, aside from a small house made here to be a base of sorts when they were younger and with a bed inside of it to act like a seat which Josie replaced over the years, the duo were sitting on it while Josie looks around the small hut, thankfully Josie came here a few times for personal training and altered the hut to be more adult sized and the place wasn't to bad with some personal items here or there.

"Hehe, remember this place Yuna?, pretty much our own little hideaway when we needed some alone time… so what do you need to speak about?" Josie said when she looks at Yuna who seemed… oddly nervous.

"Well... its just that I think we haven't been hanging around as much as we use too and I'm worried were… becoming distant… I mean I know you have your own life but I kind of feel like you've been avoiding me… did… I do something wrong recently?" Yuna said which made Josie blink before she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… I just thought you needed the space since others have been crowding you from Wakka and Lulu to that Tidus guy and Rikku being pretty hyper around you… just wanted to not cause you stress is all since you did help save the world twice after all, pretty much heroine of Spira and all." Josie said while she smiles a bit at Yuna who chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, well I can see your point… I have been talking with a lot of people lately who want to come here… does get annoying when so many people want to shake your hand in one day hehe." Yuna said before chuckling which made Josie chuckle before the duo stopped a bit while Yuna fidgets a bit on the mattress which got Josie's attention.

"Now are you alright Yuna?, you've been fidgeting quite a bit since we got here… need to… go behind a tree?" Josie said with a slight blush on her face which made Yuna blush herself.

"N-No, just… I've been thinking about a lot of things and since Sin and Vegnagun are no longer an issue… I've been thinking alot about how my life will go from here on out and well… I remember what you said before I left for my pilgrimage and what you did after I got back home… and well… I haven't been able to get the thoughts out of my head lately…" Yuna said which caused Josie to blush brightly from that and touched her fingers together.

"S-Sorry about that, not for the… c-confession, but for the surprise kiss… is that all you wanted to…" Josie tried to say and looks to Yuna but she got the surprise of her life when Yuna kissed her on the lips and Josie's eyes widen when she realized that Yuna was the one KISSING her, and not the other way around before Yuna pulled away with a blush on her face.

"... One thing I picked up is that I should be a bit selfish every now and then… and… I.. .want to try to make… us work… that is if that love offer still stands…" Yuna said with a slight blush on her face while Josie's face blushed brightly when she heard that.

"A-Are you… saying what I think your saying…" Josie said while Yuna leaned in a bit which caused Josie to lean back onto the bed and Yuna got on top of her.

"Yes… I love you very much… and I want to show you how much I do… that is if you'll let me."

Yuna said with a lustful tone to her voice which made Josie blush before she nods her head in a adorable way when she had trouble speaking which made Yuna smile a bit before she leaned down and kissed Josie lightly on the lips once before doing it again more intensely with Josie returning the kiss lightly this time before she and Yuna starts to make out with one another while they let their pent up lust out when they start to pet one another's bodies while their tongue's fought one another for dominance, though Yuna's tongue was slowly winning.

A couple minutes of kissing passed before Yuna pulled away from the kiss before she smiles at Josie.

"Give me a moment to get changed so I can show you something interesting… Rikku, Paine, and I found a special dressphere that has an interesting surprise… just need to change my dresspheres in my garment grid." Yuna said when she took out a small place like object and starts to shift the spheres in them while Josie looked confused before Yuna finished and a moment later, Yuna finished setting the garment grid and when it glows with the iconic dressphere switch, Yuna's outfit shifts from the Gunner dressphere to something that Josie that Josie recognized when she saw that Yuna wore a Fem-Goon outfit from the Leblanc syndicate.

Though there were some differences, one was that the mask had a orb icon on the mask bit… but the main eyecatcher was… the bulge on the front of Yuna's pelvis.

"W-W-What the!?" Josie said before she muttered stuff quickly in the al bhed language which made Yuna sweatdrop when she got a few words saying stuff like is this a dream or was Josie hallucinating.

Yuna sighs before she cleared her throat to get Josie's attention and she looks at Yuna who spoke up after she made sure that she had Josie's full attention… though Josie looking at her pelvis a few times did make her shake her head.

"Yes Josie… thanks to this Dressphere I grew a cock, Leblanc made the dressphere and when Rikku, Paine, and I stole some of them from a few goons, mine happened to be the first of them being made and well… lets just say that in order to keep myself from being caught… I had to massage Leblanc and well… more when it fully took effect… so I have some experience using this." Yuna said which made Josie blush when she realized that Yuna had experience.

"I-I see… what now?" Josie said with a nervous tone which made Yuna smile.

"Don't worry, I'll work slowly so you won't be overwhelmed… considering I can't undress much to keep the effect working, I would start by asking you to undress please." Yuna said with a smile on her hidden face while Josie blushed before she got up and slowly starts to undress and the bulge on Yuna's pelvis got bigger when her cock starts to get erect in her pants when Josie showed more and more skin and when she was fully undressed, Yuna saw how perfect Josie looked, she may not be as well toned as Paine for a sword wielder, made sense since Paine was in the Crimson squad and training constantly for years and the stuff with Vegnagun help, but Josie had perky C to D sized breasts, small pink colored nipples, and her pussy looked like it was never messed with and had a small patch of hair above her clit which looked shaved to look like a small heart.

Yuna blushed at the sight while Josie blushed more when she saw Yuna staring at her for longer then she would think before Josie cleared her throat this time to get Yuna's attention.

Yuna jolts before she looks at Josie and rubbed the back of her masked head.

"Hehe sorry, just admiring the sight… so… to help break the ice… what do you want me to do first?" Yuna said which caused Josie to blush more.

"W-Well… why not… surprise me." Josie said when she had trouble thinking of a command which made Yuna giggle.

"Very well, place your hands on the mattress and I'll take care of the rest for now." Yuna said before she moved the flap part of the mask aside to show her face and mouth which had some ruby lipstick equipped thanks to the dresspheres equipped properties.

Josie blushed more from that before she bend over the bed and placed her hands on it, showing her shapely toned ass to Yuna who licked her lips when she approached Josie.

Yuna then placed her gloved hands on Josie's ass cheeks which made Josie shudder when Yuna starts to massage her ass.

"Hehe, I must say the years have been kind to you and this training you did gave you a beautiful body." Yuna said while she keeps fondling and massaging Josie's ass cheeks which made Josie moan a bit when she enjoyed the pleasure.

"W-Well… I'm glad you like it…" Josie said which caused Yuna to chuckle.

"Well if it feels this good… I wonder how it tastes…" Yuna said before she bent down and surprised Josie greatly when she actually starts to lick out her asshole.

"H-Hya!, Y-Yuna!" Josie said while she looked back at Yuna who just winked at Josie when she moved to have her tongue slowly push into Josie's asshole which made her grit her teeth and groans when she felt that and just lets Yuna continue to do what she is doing since Yuna was really intense with the licking from the get go.

Yuna then used a gloved hand to gently rub Josie's folds which made her make a noise of pleasure before Yuna took a few minutes to rub her folds to get her worked up while the pressure in her skin tight suit increased as time went by but she ignored how uncomfortable she was to give Josie more and more pleasure when she starts to rub Josie's bud which made said Al bhed's toes curl while she enjoyed Yuna's actions.

Yuna then moved her gloved index and middle finger on Josie's bud to her folds when she felt them get decently wet before she slowly pushed her fingers inside of Josie which made the Al bhed woman moans from that while her pussy tightened quite a bit around the fingers which starts to move around inside of her folds carefully.

"_O-Oh… f-fuck… s-she is a l-lot m-more experienced then she's letting on!" _Josie thought while she enjoyed what Yuna was doing with more moans and groans while she gripped the bed sheets a few times.

A minute later Yuna pulled her fingers from Josie's pussy before she moved to lick Josie's pussy out while her tongue went deep into Josie's pussy a few times while she could feel Josie getting close and keeps on going with pleasing her until Josie came hard on Yuna's tongue.

"Y-YUNA!" Josie moans loudly while her body shook and shake while her juices squirt a bit from Josie's pussy which caused Yuna to eat out Josie at a faster rate, all in all, Yuna moans when she loved the taste.

Nearly a minute later, Josie tapped off and pants for breath while her body sweats a bit while Yuna, after seeing that Josie was distracted, moved to stand up and used her hand to go to her skin tight pants and shifted the front a bit before her large 9 inch in length, 3 in width cock popped free and when Josie looked back, her eyes widen when she saw how massive Yuna was and gulped.

Yuna giggles at that before she spoke up when Josie stares at her cock for a bit.

"Like what you see Josie?" Yuna teasingly said which made Josie gulp before she nods without realizing she did it for a moment but before she could get embarressed, Yuna moved to have her cock near Josie's head which made her blush more.

"Well… why not return the favor… everything on me is all for you right here, right now, so take as much time as you want in getting used to this alright?" Yuna said to try and help Josie relax which did help when Josie got off the bed and Yuna sat on the bed.

Josie then knelt between Yuna's legs and got a much closer look at the cock while Yuna had a patient look on her face when she saw Josie examine it which caused Yuna to think back after the mission to Chateau Leblanc after her… time with Leblanc… and with Shinra examining the sphere.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ ? / Yuna, Rikku, Pain, Shinra, Buddy, Brother** _

_The scene showed a large red flying ship height above the sky with two large appendage like bits that acted as the main engines before the camera focused on the bridge of the ship known as the celsius… the mobile home and transportation of the Gullwings, famous sphere hunters that mainly starred Yuna, Rikku, and Paine while the Leader named Brother and the navigator Buddy were busy piloting the ship while one side of the bridge had a kid sitting at a complex looking console and his name was Shinra and Shinra was typing away a mile a minute while three woman stood behind the kid_

"_So Shinra, you figure out what happened to cause Yunie to… well... you know..." Rikku said before she blushed while she stood behind the child genius who helped invent the garment grid and the dresspheres after using the data from the spheres to make them what they are so if anyone could explain things, it would be Shinra._

"_Well I would say I'm just a kid but I believe I can actually help with this question since it does deal with actual body modification... if you recall, the spheres are made from Pyreflies and condensed into what they are, and because of the garment grid tapping into those pyreflies, then the information is downloaded into the person for personal use." Shinra explained while Rikku looked a bit confused._

"_H-Hold on, how does that explain things since if I'm reading this right, we just gain knowledge from the spheres without actually having to worry about the tough brainwork of learning everything about those spheres… how does it deal with Yunie… getting that attachment with the sphere." Rikku said while Paine rolled her eyes and looks at Shinra._

"_Well to put it in a simple question… why did Yuna grow a dick with this Fem-goon dressphere." Paine said which made Yuna and Rikku blush while Brother cringed at the wheel and Buddy chuckles at that since the look on brothers face was priceless._

"_That's actually the simple part, you see our bodies are technically organic spheres filled with Pyreflies, and when we die, those pyreflies when not sent to the Farplane are normally either A, turned into a fiend which some have their actual personalities and memories intact in some cases, B, become the spheres that you use, or C, just float around in various areas that have a large collection of pyreflies like Macalania woods or the moonflow for example, tell me if you remember this but when you changed dresspheres mid battle, your outfits changed accordingly right?" Shinra said which made Paine raise an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, but that is just the sphere's thing so we don't fight in ill equipped gear." Paine said while Shinra shook his head._

"_Wrong Paine, the equipment is apart of the sphere itself, it's not that you are actually holding swords or spears or staffs or even guns aside from your initial equipment, In a nutshell the dresspheres make the outfits and weapons from the pyreflies themselves and the reason you three are not wearing matching outfits from the same dressphere is either from uploaded data to give a unique look for a registered Garment Grid or personal preference influencing the form, take the Warrior dressphere, you are normally using that dressphere even now paine, but if Yuna used it then Yuna would get the different armor that you've seen that fits her prefered tastes but also her weapon the brotherhood, it's a weapon from Yuna's own memories since the Brotherhood is a recent weapon, not supposed to be in the memory of the sphere… it was created because that is what Yuna wanted when she used the dressphere, to be more like this Tidus guy that she is looking for." Shinra said while many blinked at that when they hadn't considered that, it was a widely known fact that pretty much everything was made from pyreflies but Shinra managed to use it in a unique way but they never did think of HOW the dresspheres worked aside from being used in the Garment grid._

_Shinra, seeing the thoughtful looks on their faces, continues to speak while he held the Fem-Goon dressphere._

"_Now as for how Yuna gained male genitalia, you could say it's the same principal, take the trainer dressphere or even your unique dresspheres like Rikku's Machina Maw for example, did you think they just appeared out of nowhere?, no… Kogoro, the dog that Yuna used in battle is the memory of the Trainer Dressphere given form, and while you and Rikku have different animals, they are not just made out of nothing, I've looked and the Trainer Dressphere memories housed 3 animal's being trained by a woman and the animals are picked based on your preferences like Yuna getting a Loyal Dog, Rikku getting the playful Monkey, and you Paine getting the fearsome bird like animal, and Machina Maw is a powerful but incomplete Machina that Rikku rides on in battle, and I say incomplete because its missing its lower half but makes up for that for being simple to control and has a will of its own for basic actions, but the point is that the Pyreflies help make them… as for the Fem-goon dressphere, the same principle applies and much more since its abilities and… effects can be linked… I've looked and while some things seem inconsistent, I don't see anything wrong with this sphere per say, but until further tests can be made, I would only suggest Yuna use this since she knows more about this then we do." Shinra said which made Yuna blush when Shinra held the sphere out to her._

"_H-Hold on, what do you mean by linked effects?... like… are you saying I can… keep the effect in other dresspheres?" Yuna said much to Rikku and Paine's surprise while Shinra shrugged._

"_All I can say is that if you use the Fem-Goon dressphere as your starting sphere, the… condition will go to the other spheres thanks to this Fem-Goon dresspheres slightly unstable nature of being man made inside of being naturally made, I have no idea on what it would do for you the dresspheres you use, but I would suggest not doing it for battles since it would not be… the best for you for obvious reasons." Shinra said while Yuna blushed more._

"_B-But you must know more right?, like how did Leblanc made it or will it cause long lasting effects?" Yuna said while Shinra simply said this when he turned to the monitor._

"_I'm just a kid." Shinra said before he typed on the monitor more which made everyone sigh, they knew Shinra would look into this but for now it looks like things would be more or less trial and error for now._

_The scene went back to the present with Yuna and Josie._

* * *

**Present/ Besaid Village/ Secret place/ Yuna, Josie**

When the scene went back to the duo, Yuna was massaging her breasts when she laid on her back while Josie took experimental licks, sucks and what not to get a feel of Yuna's cock and Yuna gave pleased moans every now and then when she keeps laying there and letting Josie do her own thing.

Josie in turn used her fingers to rub Yuna's folds when she saw then getting soaked which made Yuna moan more before Josie moved to have her head over Yuna's cock and after a moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth wide and took some of the cock into her mouth.

Yuna really groans from that while Josie took a moment to surprisingly enjoy the taste of Yuna's cock before she starts to bob her head lightly and Yuna moans more from the feeling.

"W-Wow J-Josie… you g-got a nice mouth." Yuna moans which caused Josie to blush from the compliment and it made her bob her head at a faster and harder rate one Yuna's cock.

Yuna moans more while she pets Josie's head and a few minutes pass with Yuna getting closer and closer until she got this out.

"G-Gonna… c-cum!" Yuna moans out to try and warn Josie who surprisingly bobbed her head harder and faster right for a minute before Yuna lets out a loud groan and came surprisingly hard inside of Josie's mouth which made the al bhed's eyes widen while she struggles to drink the load down.

For 16 seconds, Yuna keeps moaning and groaning when she keeps on cumming hard inside of Josie's mouth and her body shudders before she tapped off and pants for breath while Josie took a bit to drink the semen in her mouth after taking a bit to roll her tongue around in her mouth after pulling her mouth away from Yuna's cock which stood like a fleshy tower still which showed that Yuna was not down yet.

Josie, when she noticed that, blushed while she keeps on drinking Yuna's leftover load that was in her mouth while Yuna watched with a small blush on her face and when Josie was finished, Josie surprised Yuna when she opened her mouth and showed an empty mouth while Yuna blushed more when Josie drank most of her load down.

Yuna then surprised Josie when she reached over and gripped Josie's right arm and pulled her in for a kiss and her tongue instantly went into Josie's mouth much to Josie's surprise since some of Yuna's semen was on it, but she surprisingly melts into the kiss and hugged Yuna while Yuna's cock pressed into Josie's stomach a bit.

For a few minutes, the duo keeps on kissing one another before Yuna pulled away to look Josie in the eyes.

"So Josie… ready to lose that virginity if you still have it?" Yuna said which made Josie blush brightly before she nods and a moment later, Josie was the one on her back this time while Yuna stood over her while her dickhead was pressed against Josie's soaked folds.

Yuna then took one last time to look at Josie with a look that asked Josie permission to continue and in turn, Josie nods her head before Yuna nods and slowly pushed the head of her cock into Josie's pussy and the Al bhed woman groans when she could feel Yuna's cock getting deeper and deeper till it touched Josie's Hymen.

Josie jolts and looks at Yuna with a nervous look on her face but nods to Yuna again which caused Yuna to nod again and this time leaned down and after moving the mask bit somewhat, she kissed Josie on the lips and thrusts her cock balls deep into Josie's pussy which caused Josie to moan loudly into the kiss while some blood leaked from from Josie's pussy and Yuna waits for a couple minutes for her to adjust while using her gloved thumbs to wipe away Josie's tears while she keeps the kiss up..

Thankfully after a few minutes of waiting, Josie finally relaxed and gave Yuna a look to continue which caused Yuna to nod slightly before she starts to slowly thrust her hips which caused her cock to slowly enter and exit Josie's pussy which made the Al bhed groan and moan muffly into the kiss while she could feel how deep Yuna was going and hugged Yuna tightly while Yuna took her time with helping Josie feel good.

"_O-Oh f-fuck… t-this… hurts so bad… but… feels so good as well!" _Josie thought while the pain starts to fully turn into pleasure and in a matter of minutes, Josie starts to moan and groan while she held onto Yuna's back and had her legs wrapped around Yuna's waist as time went by with Yuna slowly getting faster and faster with her thrusts while she herself pants and moans into the kiss when she felt pure pleasure from how tight Josie was.

"_W-Wow, Josie's pussy feels so perfect, I want to keep fucking her pussy forever." _Yuna thought while she could feel herself getting close after a few minutes and gripped Josie's hips tightly and leaned back so she could focus on fucking Josie as hard as she could in the fem-Goon dressphere.

"F-Fuck… Josie… w-where d-do you want it!, i-inside… or out!" Yuna barely asked when she tried to hold back her orgasm as long as she could.

Josie blushed before she managed to get this out through the building pleasure.

"I-In...side!" Josie managed to get out before Yuna made a few other thruts before she fully hilts her cock in Josie's pussy and yells out when she fired her load directly in Josie's womb and Josie moans loudly when she came hard on Yuna's cock, all in all, she could feel how warm her womb felt thanks to how much Yuna came inside of her.

"_Womb… s-so… full…" _Josie thought when she could still feel Yuna cumming inside of her with Yuna's body shuddering and shaking for 20 seconds and tapped off with a loud groan and had to support her body over Josie's body to keep from falling on her.

"Ha...Ha...Ha…. s-so… h-how was that Josie?" Yuna asked while she keeps panting for breath while Josie blushed more.

"I-It was… good." Josie said which made Yuna chuckle oddly enough.

"Hehe… well… time to get serious then!" Yuna said before she starts to thrust her hips again which made Josie moan and groan when she felt that and time passed to much much later with Yuna cumming again and again in Josie.

The scene then shifts to show an overly pleasured Josie on all fours with Yuna behind Josie while she had her dick grind between Josie's ass cheeks, no words were said right now since all Josie wanted to feel was pleasure before Yuna pulled her hips back and pressed the head of her cock at Josie's asshole before the head of the cock slipped inside which made Josie groan loudly when she could feel it going deeper and deeper into her ass.

Yuna goans from how tight Josie's well toned ass was before she fully hilts her cock inside of Josie's ass and after waiting for a couple minutes to let her adjust, Yuna starts to thrust her hips and her cock went in and out of Josie's ass at a quick and hard pace while Josie moans and groans while Yuna held Josie's hips to keep on fucking her at a steady rate.

Josie grit her teeth before she bites into the blanket while she really enjoyed getting fucked hard up the ass by Yuna much to Josie's surprise and kept quiet while she moans and groans only through the pleasure.

Yuna then used a hand to lightly spank Josie on the ass which made her moan more while Yuna moans when she felt Josie's ass tightened a few times on her cock every few smacks.

For a few minutes, 3 to be exact, Yuna keeps on fucking Josie while she moved to grip her hips tightly and thrusts as hard as she could while Josie moans more and more while her toes curl, her body shudders and her breath quickens as her orgasm approached her.

A couple minutes later, Yuna was the first one to finish this time when she made one deep thrust before she groans loudly and came a geyser of semen into Josie's ass which made the Al bhed woman moan when she came hard on Yuna's cock.

"J-Josie!" Yuna moans out while she rides out her orgasm for 17 seconds and tapped off with a groan.

The duo then pant for breath for a bit before Yuna Looks at Josie with a lustful and surprisingly love filled look.

"So… ready to see what I have in store for the next round?" Yuna teasingly said while she reached for her Garment Grid while Josie blushed and nods.

Yuna, after pulling free of Josie's ass, used the Garment Grid to change outfits to the Songstress Dressphere and Yuna's outfits shifts to the outfit but some things were different.

For starters, she was missing the skirt which showed everything on her pelvis to Josie, but she blinked when she saw that instead of the skirt being missing, she saw that it had turned into some kind of leggings you would see on lingerie and on closer inspection, the rest of the Songstress dressphere looked more lingerie like which made Josie blush when the songstress dressphere seemed to change for some reason since it looked much more revealing then the initial state.

"U-Uh… Y-Yuna… what is going on with your outfit?" Josie said when she wondered what was going on with Yuna's outfit which made Yuna giggle.

"Hehe, well for starters, you can blame the Fem-Goon dressphere for that, it links with other dresspheres and alters them for use during situations like this for a time, once I remove the Fem-Goon dressphere, they will return to normal so no worries, unfortunately I only have a few more shots in me so I'll use one shot per dressphere, hope you don't mind say… 5 more shots?, possibly 6?" Yuna said which made Josie blush before she nods her head.

Yuna giggles again before she stood up on her feet while Josie laid on the bed.

"Interestingly enough, I have an accessory equipped that allows me to use another dresspheres abilities, for example… the psychic dressphere abilities." Yuna said before she held a hand towards Josie who was surprised when she saw Yuna's hands glow and Josie was moved by an invisible force to lay at the edge of the bed with her legs hanged to the ground while Yuna walked between Josie's legs which were widened by some kind of force.

Yuna grins when she had Josie's ass float in the air off the bed while Josie's torso stayed on the bed and a moment later, Yuna's cock slipped into Josie's pussy which made the Al bhed groan as Yuna's cock went deep inside of her pussy again.

Yuna then thrusts her hips quickly and her dick rapidly but not so deeply pistons in and out of Josie's pussy again and again which made Josie moan lightly when she could feel Yuna going wild with the thrusts with speed at least.

Yuna then used some more psychic powers from the Psychic abilities she learned to play with Josie's nipples which caused Josie to grit her teeth when Yuna focused on the tips which were really sensitive.

"O-Oh… f-fuck Yuna… p-please don't stop!" Josie begged somewhat which made Yuna chuckle a bit.

"Oh I won't Josie… I'll going for a long time!" Yuna said while she keeps thrusting her hips and her cock keeps thrusting in and out of Josie's pussy.

For a bit the duo pants and moans before Yuna used a slight wave of her hand to have Josie float in the air and had her sit in the air before Yuna used the psychic powers of the dressphere to have Josie take more of her cock inside of her pussy and fully hilts herself inside of the Al bhed and Yuna gripped Josie's ass before she really starts to bounce Josie on her cock which made Josie moan and groan as time went on and Yuna's cock bashed into her womb again and again.

A few minutes of intense fucking pass with Yuna and Josie's bodies becoming sweaty as time went on before Yuna could feel her orgasm approaching.

Instead of saying anything, Yuna moved to kiss Josie on the lips with an intense hunger behind the kiss before she groans and came hard inside of Josie's pussy again which made Josie groan when she came very hard on Yuna's cock and her juices mixed with Yuna's semen dripped to the ground while she and Yuna ride out their orgasms before the duo tapped off with groans after 15 or so seconds.

Yuna and Josie pants before Yuna set Josie on the bed before she grabbed her Garment grid and a moment later while Josie recovers, Yuna changed dresspheres from the altered Songstress dressphere to the Gun mage Dressphere, and like with the Songstress dressphere, the Gun mage was altered to be skirtless and made to be more lingerie like but more blue and purple in color and her breasts were seen while her cock was seen as well while it looked an inch longer than normal.

Josie blushed from that while Yuna grins at the look on Josie's face.

"Hehe, now then… time to see where your weak points are." Yuna said before she casts the main spell of the Gun mage dressphere, **Scan**, on Josie and aside from some basic info, thanks to the Fem-goon dressphere influencing the sphere thanks to the link that was formed, Yuna learned that Josie's ass was a major weak point which resulted in Josie getting moved to have her body resting on a table and her legs hanged from the table while Yuna was fucking her ass hard while she keeps on spanking Josie's ass.

Josie keeps on moaning and groaning greatly the entire time while she used her hands to play with her breasts.

Yuna grins before she used an altered monster skill to really hump away at light speed when she used **1000 needles** and her hips blurred with speeds that were normally impossible and Josie screams with a pleased look on her face while she came again and again on Yuna's cock while Yuna grits her teeth when she focused on keeping herself from blowing anytime soon while she pretty much worked on destroyed Josie's ass.

While Yuna and Josie lost track of how long they were going at it, Yuna could feel herself getting close again and if litteral names were anything to go by Yuna threw her head back and gave a loud… **Cry in the Night**… when she fully hilts herself inside of Josie's ass again and came hard inside of Josie which gave Josie a fucked up look on her face when she was too into the pleasure to think of anything else.

Nearly 20 seconds later, Yuna and Josie tapped off and Yuna this time was starting to feel the strain of at this for so long and using that improvised **1000 Needle **move for so long really made her hips ache since that was definitely not how the move was suppose to be used.

But she did have an idea since with a certain sphere she set up, she would get a serious boost in power and be able to recover at the same time which resulted in Yuna, while Josie was stunned from the onslaught, used the Garment grid to change dresspheres again a few times while linking the dressphere to the berserker dressphere.

And low and behold, when Yuna changed dresspheres, unlike the previous lingerie altered outfits, the berserker outfit was missing the middle part that covered the breasts and waist and the mask bit of the fem-goon dressphere was hanging on Yuna's chest like a necklace, it was in fact connected to the two shoulder parts that stayed on her shoulders and her cock was increased to a full 12 inches in length and 3 in width.

But the main reason why Yuna used this dressphere was the innate regan ability that it had once learned which helped her recover not only her health, but stamina as well which helped Yuna regain a second wind and then some while she turned Josie onto her back and Josie, after managing to recover, blushed brightly when she saw the wild look on Yuna's face and her new state of dress and that her cock was still iron hard.

"O-Oh f-fuck… H-How… are you… still… going…" Josie moans out before Yuna had a fanged grin on her face while she strokes her cock.

"Oh don't worry about that… you worry about walking tomorrow after I do this!" Yuna said before she pressed the head of her cock at Josie's pussy and thrusts herself balls deep which made Josie groan loudly while Yuna gripped her hips with powerful gloved hands and starts to roughly thrust her hips hard with some serious power in her actions, all in all, Yuna was really running wild right now with her thrusts while Josie who was pretty much running low on energy could only moan and groan from the pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head when she couldn't fight it anymore after a few minutes and came hard on Yuna's cock again and again.

Yuna then moved to kiss Josie on the lips and Josie kissed Yuna back deeply and for quite a bit, Josie felt her womb getting bashed constantly when Yuna busts through her cervix.

Yuna then felt her orgasm approaching before she gave a couple more thrusts and growls loudly when she came hard inside of Josie's womb and Josie's womb bloats quite a bit and the semen dripped from Josie's pussy and onto the table and down to the floor while Yuna and Josie keeps on kissing one another even when Yuna tapped off with a growl like groan.

Yuna then pulled her cock free of Josie's pussy with a quick pull and she and Josie pant for breath while Josie looked exhausted but Yuna, after getting a bit to recover thanks to the regain effect of the berserker dressphere, used the Garment Grid to transform from the altered Berserker Dressphere to the Dark Knight dressphere which was altered to be similar to the Berserker when it was missing the armor and clothing around the torso and Yuna's waist shown as well, all in all, Yuna took a moment to breath before she looks at Josie who was barely able to recover.

"Hehe, considering things, might as well go easy on you and let you clean this cock off before we get to the final round… so…" Yuna said with a dominating tone to her voice before she moved over so that she was near Josie's head and placed her cock in front of Josie's mouth, thanks to the change it was an inch shorter than normal.

Josie, instead of saying anything right now, just opened her mouth and gave the cock weak licks while Yuna grins at that when she enjoyed the sight.

Thanks to the Dark Knight dressphere being more on the offensive more deadly side, mainly taking health to use some of the more deadly attacks, Yuna felt a bit more teasing then anything right now since Yuna normally showed restraint, but she couldn't resist saying this when she saw Josie really working to clean her cock.

"So how's that cock taste?, bet it tastes good even after being in your holes again and again huh?" Yuna said while she grins a bit at Josie who looks at Yuna and with a somewhat fucked up look on her face, gave this surprising reply.

"I-In...deed Mistress…. So good." Josie muttered much to Yuna's surprise before Josie moved to take the cock into her mouth and she starts to bob her head on the cock while Yuna shudders and shakes as Josie sucked on the cock for a bit while Josie used her tongue to really work the dick good.

Yuna groans from that and pets Josie's head with an armored gauntlet while she lets Josie work at her own pace, even if she wanted to go all out, she knew that if she did that, Josie wouldn't last… hmmm… maybe next time Josie could get a garment grid and learn how to use dresspheres.

That made Yuna chuckle after a moment at the thought but Josie never noticed when she keeps bobbing her head and her mouth keeps on sucking Yuna's cock.

After a few minutes, Josie could feel Yuna's cock throbbing more and could tell Yuna was getting close and bobbed her head more and more while Yuna gripped the side of her head and after a few minutes of letting Yuna thrust her cock deep into her mouth a few times, Yuna froze and groans before she starts to unload a massive load of semen right down Yuna's throat.

Yuna groans while she watched Josie surprisingly adapt to what was happening and starts to drinks down the semen while most of it ends up on the table.

Yuna shudders and shakes while she loved the lustful/love filled look that Josie was giving her the entire time before Yuna taps of with a loud groan and pants for breath while Josie licks Yuna's cock clean and when Yuna pulled away, Josie pants for breath on her end while Yuna chuckles again when she saw how well Josie did when she saw that Josie had licked most of her cock clean.

"Wow… guess we should finish things with the next round then… might as well take this outside first." Yuna said before she gently picked up Josie and walked outside after making sure that Yuna had the Garment grid in one armored hand.

After Yuna carried the dazed Josie outside, Yuna sets her on the ground carefully before Yuna stepped back and held up the Garment Grid and it glowed brightly when Yuna used her last and final Dressphere that she had set… her special dressphere the **Floral Fallal**, a dressphere that pretty much gave the term flower power new meaning in battle, but in this case… it was for sex when Yuna starts to change to the dressphere and a large purple flower formed around her and it raised into the air a little on a stem.

It then opened and the stem vanished to show Yuna with pure beautiful white hair, three gem like disks were floating above her head and instead of an iconic flowing white dress like she normally wore, thanks to the Fem-Goon dressphere, she wore a beautiful white Lingerie that showed off Yuna's beauty while she floats in the air in front of the floating flower.

The lingerie had pure white gloves that went up to near her shoulders, she had stockings that went to the middle of her hips, and her cock went from being a massive 11 to 12 inch cock went to a surprisingly 9 to 10 inch dick, however in exchange it looks like the cock had barbs from head to toe which showed that Yuna's cock was like a stem and the barbs were from a rose.

Josie blushed when she saw that and Yuna, who after changing the psychic accessory to allow it to work on the special dressphere, used the telekinesis to lift Josie into the air and Josie was brought face to face with a smiling Yuna.

"Hehe, relax Josie… I'll take things slow again…" Yuna said before she went to kiss Josie on the lips and her tongue went to explore Josie's mouth again which caused Josie to moan when she returned the kiss to try and fight back.

However thanks to how weakened she was, Josie couldn't do that for long when she had trouble keeping up with the kiss and Yuna starts to overpower her tongue again which caused Josie to relax while Yuna hugged her lightly in the air.

A moment later, Yuna used the psychic powers to move Josie so that she was facing away from her and she slowly lowered Josie onto her cock which entered her pussy which made the Al Bhed groan when she felt the barbs on the cock scrape her insides.

Yuna hums in a pleased way when she felt Josie take more and more of her cock inside of her pussy and moved to grab Josie's breasts which made Josie moan loudly when she felt a lot of pleasure right now.

Yuna then starts to fuck Josie's pussy from behind while she made sure to be gentle this round so Josie could adjust.

Josie moans and groans for a few minutes while Yuna keeps up a steady rhythm with her thrusts while she licks and sucks the side of Josie's neck that made Josie's toes curl a few times.

A few minutes pass with Yuna slowly speeding up her actions while she fucked Josie harder and harder and her cock slowly starts to throb inside of Josie's pussy.

Josie at this time was barely able to stay awake when Yuna made a few more thrusts and pulled Josie so that Yuna fully hilts herself inside of Josie's pussy and gave a loud groan and came hard inside of her which caused Josie to moan weakly when she came hard on Yuna's cock and the duo rides out their orgasms.

Yuna pants and moans while Josie shakes and shudders before the dup tapped off and while Yuna felt like she could go a few more rounds, Josie fell limp in Yuna's arms much to her surprise and saw Josie snoring lightly which made Yuna chuckle a few times when she lowered to the ground and returned to the Songstress dressphere in its normal state when she undoes the fem-goon dressphere's ability.

"Hehe… rest up Josie… thanks to there being no more trouble, you and I are going to really get to know one another…" Yuna said before she walked to the hut and went to lay on the mattress with Josie and a moment later, snuggles up to her while Josie did the same in her sleep before time went to many years later after Josie's womb glowed with a dim light of sorts.

* * *

**?/?/?**

"Braska!, Luna!, come get some dinner!" A female's voice said which showed that it was Josie who called those names and two kids ran up to her after they ran through Besaid village, thanks to what happened years ago in the secret area with the Fem-Goon dressphere, Yuna actually knocked up Josie and while many were shocked at that outcome, some like Rikku, Paine, and even Tidus accepted that surprisingly well while others like Lulu and Wakka had some trouble since well… it was Yuna knocking up another woman which was shocking on so many levels.

A new home was made for the duo and after getting married and a few years passing, they had twins, Braska and Luna, Brask for obvious reasons was named after his grandfather.

Brask was amostly Al Bhed hybrid like his sister Luna, Braska looked a lot like Yuna from the hairstyle being long, the two different colored eyes and his long hair was undone which flowed down his back, while Luna had Josie's hairstyle and wore a small dress like outfit that hugged her frame well, in fact she looked like a miniature Josie all things considering... both 5 to 6 year olds wore sandals which complimented their outfits and Braska was learning magic from Lulu so he carried a small practice staff of his back, he was learning magic so he could protect his family in the future while Luna was more like her mother and liked to tinker with things like an iconic Al bhed.

"Alright mom!" The duo said while they rushed inside and Josie shook her heads while she watched her children sit at the table with excited looks.

"Hold on, gotta wait for your mother to get here remember?" Josie said while outside of besaid village was seen and walking towards the village was High summoner Yuna, the years were kind to her and she only looked more beautiful as time went on, she still used the Garment grid for obvious reasons but the outfits slightly changed to match her more mature look and she used the Gunner dressphere which was altered to cover more skin on the front.

She was walking towards the village and could see smoke rising from where her home was and with things being so calm, she saw that it was nearing dinner and Yuna just smiles when she approached the village for another peaceful day of being with her family which she was greateful to have while the scene slowly fades to black with Yuna having one last thought.

"_Hmmm… I wonder if Josie and I should give Braska and Luna a sibling." _Yuna thought while the Fem-Goon dressphere glowed on the Garment grid before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME relaxing on a recliner on the beach while he had a Umbrella over him, he was enjoying the peace and quiet of the area before he noticed the readers.**

"**Oh hey everyone, hope you all liked the story, it's been awhile since I last did a full FFX-2 fic alone so I maybe a bit rusty with them, anyway Josie is an OC that was requested to be used by BraveVesperia1 and I hope I used her well, as for the Fem-Goon dressphere, read Yuna's unexpected encounters for more details as for its origin, anyway see you next time for another story or something, for now I'm just relaxing and enjoying myself, so see you next time." TME said while he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
